Hijacked
by EmeraldKeys
Summary: "Hijacking this plane is our first priority." He glowered. She smiled and shook her head. "Why are you smiling in that smug way?" "You did not hijack the plane. Rather you hijacked my heart." She was beautiful like the sun; radiant and glorious. He was like the night; dark and rapturous. And he died every to let her breathe. OOC-ness & pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The moment she met those steel blue eyes, she felt drawn towards him. The 12 hour flight meant nothing to her as she continued to watch the clouds pass by. But when she first gazed into those eyes, she knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again as a group of armed people plotted to kidnap her.

Hello there, fellas! This is a GrayxLucy pairing story. Rated T because it contained some **scenes **and some strong language. ;)

Anyway, there are some minor changes in the story than last time, Gomei! :T I altered some parts so it's not the same as beforeee.

The main pairing is GrayLu. Minor pairings include Sticy, Gruvia and StingxJuvia(Quite shocking, isn't it?) Enjoy! :)

I apologize in advance for the mistakes I made! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a fancy flight, alright. Lucy rested her hands on her lap and glanced out of the window aside of her. The chattering had subsided and everyone inclined to listen to the captain of the flight announcing.

"Good evening, dear passengers! This is _Airline XXXX._ All the passengers are to be ready and be seated in their own places as we're going to depart in a moment! This is Captain Jared speaking!" An ingenious voice spoke and everyone prepared for the take-off.

Everyone had sunken to their seats and a pretty brunette woman walked along the aisle, demonstrating on how to unfasten and fasten their seat belts and performed some in-case-of-emergencies procedures.

Lucy couldn't be bothered to listen to the long boring explanation. The brunette woman concluded her explanation and asked if anyone had questions.

"Do you need anything, Heartifillia-sama?" The brunette had appeared beside her and was looking at her, eyes gleaming with admiration. Lucy smiled wearily and declined her help.

"You can drop the honorifics." She laughed dryly and muttered an appreciative thanks to the brunette. The brunette's smile faltered as Lucy dismissed her but she happily skidded around when Lucy muttered a "thanks" to her.

When the brunette had walked away, Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time that day and massaged her temples.

She groggily leaned backwards, resting her head on her seat. Late nights had left her drained so she had come up with a constant migraine in her head. And she had already taken some aspirins.

This was the result of her taking up the career of her father's company and was traveling on behalf of her father.

It was truly maddening and tiring. Lucy hated her jobs not to mention the mountains of papers stacking in front of her office desk and the late international business calls which had left her wide awake at night.

She was the successor of the Heartifillia Railways Company that counted as one of the most fortunate and prestigious family in Japan.

She was an eighteen year old pretty blonde girl who was taking up the role of a woman which gained her a lot of attention.

And now she was on her way back to Tokyo as she had accomplished her duties. Moreover, she was homesick and jetlagged. And she craved for the warmth of the word_, "Home."_

Stirring in her seat, she gazed out of the window, dreaming of her hometown.

.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

.

The blonde was lost in her thoughts when someone tucked her hand and she spun around abruptly and yanked her hand away, alarmingly. She then gazed up to meet the owner of the voice.

A young man with shaggy raven hair and the most outstanding pairs of steel blue eyes stared at her back.

For a moment, Lucy forgot how to breathe. So she stared openly at the person, slowly processing in her brain.

"What can I get for you, miss?" He said, his charismatic voice ringing in her ears. It was velvety and also, Lucy found it charming and irresistible. She could feel the insides of her melting with his voice.

No. Lucy wasn't always like this. She made sure she kept her emotions in check.

But the man before her had the most ravishing pairs of eyes and Lucy could very well see his well built body underneath the thin white collared shirt he was wearing. He was clad in a vest with several buttons at the top unbuttoned exposing his prominent collar bone.

Suffice to say, he was handsome; indeed very handsome and good looking. And he looked around 19 or 20. A golden name tag on his vest glinted with the reflection from the light and Lucy could tell that he was one of the staffs from the plane.

.

"Shit. I'm losing my cool." She muttered, softly and it took all of her will not to gawk at the man.

It was a matter of seconds before she snapped out of it and looked away, clearing her throat. Maybe it was the effect of the migraine that was making her light-headed and hazy.

.

Recovering from the daze, she straightened her back and lifted her chin intelligently.

"Nothing." She replied nonchalantly flipping through some magazines she had found placed in front of her.

"Whatever you say, Miss." The allure in his voice was overwhelming. And she couldn't resist sneaking a glance at him from the corner of her eyes as he smiled charmingly at her and walked away.

His husky and sturdy voice replayed in her mind, imagining how it must be wonderful to hear his voice every day. She somehow felt drawn to him although they have just exchanged a few words.

Shaking her thoughts away, she ascended to think about her family back in her hometown. And unconsciously, her lips curled into a smile.

* * *

He glanced down and inspected the girl who was seemingly lost in her thoughts, biting her lips in anxiety.

She was beautiful; the strands of blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and the pool of hazel eyes clouded with her thoughts. Her white porcelain cheeks were slightly flushed and she was clenching the hem of her denim skirt and then her other hand massaged her temples.

She was nervously thinking of something.

He cleared his throat and spoke in his best voice, sturdy and firmly.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

.

The blonde didn't bulge from her position and continued nibbling on her pink kissable lips. The anxiety in her actions was showing. He smirked amusingly and examined her as she continued to fumble with her thoughts. _Lucy Heartifillia, ehh?_

Knowing that the girl was buried deep in her thoughts, he decided to reach for her clenched hand and tucked it gently.

.

Before him, the blonde whirled around in a flash, her hazel eyes wide and big. Her long blonde fringe fell into her eyes. There was a surprised and scared look in her eyes with her cheeks flushed and yanked her hand away from him. He had to fight back a stunned look.

Her hazel orbs were big and twinkling, the fire in her eyes dancing. Her mouth was left agape, her pink soft lips slight parted.

She had withdrawn her hand from his reach and was now clutching it protectively.

.

The young man had to regain his posture before he could speak normal again.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" He asked bending forwards as he formally addressed her.

The said girl looked at him intensely, her hazel eyes burning through his steel blue eyes as she gazed into them. He waited for her response, returning her fiery gaze, even though he wanted to pull away.

.

But she pulled away first.

The blonde girl murmured something intelligible and looked away, avoiding his gaze. A moment of silence followed as the girl straightened her face and wore a blank expression on her face.

"I want a lemonade." Her expression had hardened and she absentmindedly flipped through a magazine placed in front of her.

He smirked at her actions and smiled charmingly at her. She truly was an interesting character and this little conversation they had just now left him intrigued.

"Right away, Miss." He added, huskily and strode off with a satisfied grin etched on his face.

* * *

"Gray."

The raven headed man entered the dimmed room and closed the door tightly behind him, wearing an expression of satisfactory. His grin disappeared when he realized that he wasn't alone. Walking towards a desk, he loosened his tie and fetched a cigarette from the counter.

"Satisfied now, aren't we?" A curdling voice responded as Gray lit the cigarette.

"Mmm.." He mumbled, while he smoked the cigarette between his fingers.

A figure appeared out of the darkness, a messy blonde with cobalt blue eyes with an erotic and tantalizing gaze. Several of his buttons were undone, revealing his toned body and a black metallic object tucked in his belt. The blonde stood under the dimmed lights and a mischievous smirk formed on his lips.

Gray watched him in the corner of his eyes as he snacked out a crumpled photo from his pocket, referring to a very pretty blonde. Gray then saw it was a photo of the blonde, the one who he had just talked to a minute ago.

The blonde man brought up the photo to his mouth and smacked a wet kiss on it. Gray had to swallow back the scoff forming in his mouth.

"Soon this sexy vixen will be mine." The said blonde twirled the photo in his hands and laughed sadistically, eyes burning with sensual and voluptuous desires. Gray put out his cigarette and pointed the object on the desk at the said blonde. He had a scornful look on his face as he aimed at the blonde who stopped laughing and grimaced at the latter.

"Sting Eucliffe."

The blonde look up with a mocking expression on his face and Gray pulled the trigger.

A moment of silence followed and there was a slight swoosh sound.

.

"Gray Fullbuster. Don't be so full of yourself."

Sting stated calmly as a bullet grazed across his cheeks and hit a cupboard behind the blonde. He remained calm as he watched the latter's movement.

Both were glaring at each other. The tension increased until they both had their hands on their silencers.

.

.

"Enough!"

For the first time, Gray paid attention to the third presence to the room.

Another figure appeared in the dimmed lights, sapphire blue eyes flaring in the dark. The woman walked under the dimmed florescent light and wrapped her arm around the blonde's man arm.

"Juvia." Gray snarled and Juvia ignored him and rolled her eyes.

.

"Please behave, you two." She purred, brushing her fingers with the blonde's muscular chest. Sting clicked his tongue and looked away from Gray.

"Gray-sama, Master put you in charge. Please don't kill each other until we captured the girl." Juvia's eyes darted towards Gray whose glare was now directed at her.

"I'll do whatever I want." Gray spat, voice full with venom and the urge to lunge at the blonde man.

.

"What had Sting-sama done wrong?" Juvia's sapphire blue eyes glowed dangerously as she narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired guy. Sting stirred in his position, surprised by the bluenette's sudden outburst.

.

"You know Gray-sama, you're just being an ass just because you talked to that girl!" Juvia retorted back and Gray looked away sheepishly.

.

"Calm down, Juvia. Let's concentrate on this mission, okay?" Sting placed his hands on the girl's shoulders as he stepped in between them.

.

Juvia sighed and brushed off Sting's hand.

"WE just need to get the girl, okay?"

.

Gray nodded and stared distantly.

.

She then walked up to Gray and tangled her fingers with his black mass of hair, eyes shining with desires.

"Gray-sama is only mine. Mine alone." She purred as she pressed herself against the latter and intertwined her legs between his.

Gray gazed down to meet the lecherous gaze of the woman.

Cursing, he snaked a hand around her thin waist, pulling her into a deep electric kiss.

The said girl moaned as pleasure seeped through her and kissed back deeper, asking for entrance. Gray invaded her cavern and kissed her neck hungrily, trailing his tongue along her neck as he covered her up in wet kisses. Then the two were engaged in a battle, locking their tongues with each other.

Sting watched the session between the two, scoffed and strode across the room aiming at the exit.

"Don't try to eat each others' faces!"

The two couple parted, not because of Sting but to catch their breath.

"We'll carry out the plan in an hour. Don't be late."

The bluenette peeked at the raven-headed behind her fringe and walked away.

* * *

So basically, I just wanna say sorry for the confusion caused here -_- I did some minor changes so GOMEI.

Gray, Sting, Juvia and a group of people are plotting to kidnap Lucy and_ hijack_ the plane! In between the tensions created, Gray grew fond of the girl while Lucy grew infatuated with Gray. :) See the plot twist? Haha!

Even though I know this is a GrayLu story so sorry if you didn't like the Gruvia scene! Haha x As much as I hate Gruvia, I just had to put this to show that Juvia had a great fondness of Gray and that's just how the story is ;)

I hope you enjoy it. I'll surely update another chapter when I've received enough reviews to motivate me! :)

Thanks for reading, minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh helloo theree! Firs to of all, I would like to say a massive sorrry for the late update. July was a very busy month and I have those student council shits at school and urgh. So here's a 3-chapter bonus for you.

If you're still confused with the plot then, chillax and hang in there! :)

Like a million sorry-s for the late update! (ノ￣ω￣)ノ

* * *

**_Drizzling_**

It was drizzling she could tell. She rested her forehead on the windowpane, countless thoughts running inside her head. She watched as a raindrop slid down the glass.

The pain still served in her head and it was preventing her from falling asleep. After all, she was too thrilled and exhausted to get home. She would be able to see her friends and her mum again. She placed her chin on her palm and traced the rain drops on the glass.

The moisture that had gathered on the surface had blurred the outside world from the inside. But she could tell it was dark. Night had already fallen. After all, she had departed in the evening and god knows where she was now.

She peered at the night sky and the stars that illuminated the dark sky.

Her mum once told her that if you half filled a glass with water and determined that it was half empty. Then, you're a cynical person.

Now when she looked at the dark sky, all she saw was _emptiness_.

Not even the stars that complimented the sky or the moon that illuminated the sky.

Heaving a sigh, she touched the ink-splattered and stiff page. Her cursive handwritings on the book filled the whole page. But they weren't just words. These were what she was suffering inside; her feelings.

Every single one damn of them.

She twirled the pen in her hand and her hand glided across the page.

_He was beautiful like the night; dark and rapturous. I can't fall asleep because there's a tidal wave of thoughts crashing down on me. If I could have one more wish then could I see him again_

Then she paused and stopped mid-sentence.

Lucy sat up straight and stretched her arms. The suite was dimmed except for a small lamp above every seat that gave off a luminescent glow.

An hour passed very slowly like a snail on its track and the pain in her head was keeping her awake. If she could get some sleeping pills, she would be able to sleep through the 14-hour flight. Or maybe she should make a tour of the plane and get some pills that would help her sleep and pronto.

She would be at home in anytime.

But in reality, she just wanted to see him; the suspiciously charming character of the young man was occupying her thoughts. And she had felt the connection and she just had to see him again.

The feelings swirling in her chest could be anything but for now, she decided it was curiosity.

Or fascination.

She carefully closed her book and left it on the seat untouched.

* * *

Gray lit up a cigarette and brought it between his lips.

"Now, got any problem with that?"

Sting glowered, his lips twitched into a threatening smile. The man gasped and shook his head. Sting grinned mischievously as he pulled the trigger. There was a shriek and it ended.

Gray's eyes squinted at the unpleasant sight.

The murderous frenzy had gone on for like five people. Sting slowly stood up and brushed his pants. There was a fiendish grin etched to Sting's face, his wild blonde hair messily jutting out in different directions.

"You could have gone easy on him." Gray blurted out as he put off the cigarette and tossed it, eyeing back at the vile man.

He was a vicious untamed predator; a tiger always on the killing. Sting glanced at Gray and grimaced.

"I enjoy killing, Gray." Sting scorned and brushed pass Gray.

Gray wrinkled his eyes in disgust.

The room was completely plunged in darkness but the silver adornment in Sting's ear gleamed. The heavy sounds of his boots echoed through the room and Gray fumbled to find a flashlight.

Lighting up the room with a flashlight in hand, Gray grabbed the man by the collar and dumped him in a corner.

Sting scouted the buttons on the machine in the dark and mumbled something intelligible.

"Is it set on auto-pilot?" Gray hissed. Sting shook his head and shone the light beam above his head. There were buttons, levers and Gray knew these were complicated and it took a professional to handle them.

"Not to worry, you've got me here." Sting smirked smugly as he seated himself on the pilot seat and gestured Gray to turn on the lights. Gray grunted and felt for the light switch.

The lights flicked on and the room came into view. As Sting placed himself on the chair, he picked up what Gray thought was a walkie talkie and talked into it.

"Jellal? You there?"

Gray looked at Sting questioningly. Sting ignored Gray and continued speaking to the transmitter. A rustling sound and sizzling sound followed. Then the line was dead.

"Bastards, I'm right here." The two jerked their heads towards the entrance to be greeted by the looming shadow of a man with a queer tattoo mark stretching over his face.

"Jellal," Gray mouthed as the man made his way towards the two men.

"Everything going according to the plan?" He said as he took the seat across from Sting. Sting nodded, trying to access the system.

"Did you set this on auto-pilot?" Sting raised his eyebrow at him and

Jellal nodded.

"Great." The blue man leaned back and whistled, adjusting the pilot hat on his head.

.

"When do we get the girl?" Gray interrupted and the two looked at Gray. Gray shrugged and looked at Sting. The blonde snorted with laughter and smacked his lips together.

"Well, I bet now is the best time."

Sting smirked and got up from his seat. Then he made his way out of the room.

"Hasty now, aren't we?" Jellal joked as he took out a pistol from his belt and polished it. Gray stood awkwardly next to him. In fact, he didn't know what to do.

.

"Say, leader. Seen the girl?" Jellal continued, raising his eyebrow at the latter. Gray nodded and did not reply.

He was busy staring out at the sky. He could see the vast black sky before them, specks of stars illuminating the night sky. It was rather breathtaking as the plane soared pass clouds and into the boundless sky.

.

Too peaceful for a night for blood to spill.

.

And it was drizzling, the fact that the moisture had gathered on the windowpane.

"I'll be out for a smoke." Gray said just like that and exited the room.

* * *

Lucy frowned and glanced around for the last time. Apparently, it was too quiet and…

Too empty.

She tried again, calling out as she searched across the suite and pass the other catering places.

The room felt hollow when Lucy standing in the middle of it. The lights were dimmed and there was no presence in the room. The corridors were aligned with soda pop machines, shelves, stations and there was even an inquiry counter.

But no one was there to attend it. A fax machine and a computer laid on the desk and a few stack of papers. She walked over the counter and glanced pass the desk. There was no one in particular and the only ones present were all fast asleep. This was strange and it left a bad taste in her mouth.

So she decided to try the operation room for some directions.

* * *

It was rather eerie and creepy, Lucy admitted. She sauntered past the aisle and pass rooms but there was no presence. There was only darkness in front of her and she was constantly reaching out for some sort of support to guide her through the darkness.

And every time, she turned a corridor, she always felt as if there was someone watching her back. She felt the tingles on her back or the uneasiness growing inside her.

Someone was definitely lurking in the darkness and observing her.

As she turned a left, she jumped back suddenly and shone her flashlight behind her, only to be greeted by an empty corner. It sent her the shivers down her spine and the goose bumps on her skin. She needed to be around people.

Fast and as soon as possible; so she started to take up a fast pace and half-jogged to the operation room.  
Lucy got to the controls quarter, half panting. She could still feel the uneasiness inside her growing. There had to be someone stalking her. She was right in front of the door and all she needed to do was turn the knob.

Reaching out for the knob, she stopped mid-way when she heard footsteps behind her and then she froze.

* * *

Gray definitely heard some footsteps and he hid himself in a corner, fingering the smooth metallic surface of his pistol in his pockets.

He positioned himself as he waited for the person.

When a flash of blond staggered pass in front of him, Gray need not to be reminded who it was. The blonde hurried through the corridor and stopped in front of the door, catching her breath.

Gray was startled when he saw the blonde girl in front of him. And didn't they give her some sort of tantalizer shot in her drink like everyone? He grimaced. Even in the dimmed lights, he could see the frantic expressions she wore on her face.

Thoughts and possibilities raced in his mind. He needed to take care of the girl. After all, she was the mission.

Just when Gray was about to act, someone seized her from the behind.

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened immediately and her hands went right around her mouth. Strong arms caught her and they were muffling her screams.

Lucy protested at first and fought, elbowing the person in the guts and wiggling to get free. But those arms were strong and secured around her.

When she could not fight anymore, she dropped her hands to her side and fell behind to the grasp of her stranger.

"Stay quiet and be a nice girl."

Lucy could feel the tingles up her spine and she was literally shaking from fear. The voice was threatening, slurred and dangerous. And this strength was definitely a man.

Then after a moment, Lucy could feel herself thrown against a wall or pinned against the wall. She could feel her eyeballs grow wider as she stared into those predatory eyes of the stranger.

His eyes shone like lapis lazuli in the dark. The azure in his eyes was beautiful and wild. Like the eyes of a predator, the hungry eyes of a wolf, they gazed into her like daggers. It was painful and yet, Lucy couldn't break away from his gaze.

"Lucy Heartifillia." He grinned, his voice hoarse and rough. Lucy hesitated and suddenly felt vulnerable. There was something threatening in his voice. She held back her breath and watched his motives carefully. What did he plan to do to her?

Possibilities presented in her mind. All he could do to her in this dark… At times, like this, she tried to be optimistic.

_ No pessimistic thoughts. No pessimistic thoughts!_

A moment followed as silence befell them. She could feel the eyes of the latter on her; on her body and on her lips.

_Oh no._

.

Then, Lucy could feel his hands on her as she fit into the cage of his embrace. Lucy could feel his hand rubbing her back in a circular motion and then, he bent over.

Her skin crawled and burnt where he touched her. His hand processed over her back, creeping under her garments. Lucy suppressed a shriek.

He was obviously enjoying it and her knees went weak when he breathed into her scent. He was a muscular man, she could feel it. His reflexes she could feel under his shirt and how his muscles tensed when he fit into her like a missing piece.

Lucy struggled. Not physically but inside her mind, he touched her most sensitive area, the neck. Unmistakably, she was enjoying it and the tender touches of the man. And she hoped things could not propel into the wrong direction.

"Well, we'll start off with appetizers, shall we?"

.

As if things could not go worse, her orbs widened when he leaned in and trailed his tongue along the crook of her neck.

Panic rang in her ears. She screamed but was muffled when the stranger planted a rough kiss on her lips.

It was rough and his sharp canines dug into her lips, drawing blood. Lucy protested, struggled and shoved the stranger.

But the stranger was strong and his grasp tightened around her more when Lucy moved.

.

.

The tenderness had gone replaced by a heated and rough kiss from the stranger. He was moving in a fast pace, electrocuting her soul and deepened the kiss. She was trapped and with no space to breathe. He tangled his fingers with the strands of her blonde hair and pulled her closer.

.

.

.

.

**BAM.**

* * *

****Hai Hai Hai. Sorry for the shitty chapter. Been rewriting this chapter for like 5 times and I must say this is the best draft I've written.!

And I'm sorry for altering the story a bit. The "lemonade" part in Chapter 1 was giving me a writer's block and preventing me from continuing the story.

Sorry, the characters are a bit out of character in this story. Lucy's not your usual cheerful girl and yes, Juvia's the bitch here.

Don't get me wrong. I love Juvia. I just don't like her with Gray. It's Lyvia. KAYS. **  
**

So, I hope you enjoy my chapter!

Reviews would be deeply appreciated and thanks for the favourites, although I'm such a terrible writer (Ｔ▽Ｔ)


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the third chapter :o

Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I just had to cut it there though.

KAYS. I'm off. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Stardust_**

Stale scents of gunpowder hung in the air and their bodies repelled like two negative charges.

Sting was the one to shove her away and Lucy touched her bruised lips. Then she staggered backwards.

"Fuck you."

Sting spat and glared at the figure standing behind the trigger.

The lights suddenly flickered on and everything came into view. Lucy squinted from the sudden brightness.

The latter smirked and dropped the gun like it was a toy.

"Juvia Rokusa," the blonde man lunged at the woman but was halted by a fatal blow that grazed across his jaw. Sting stumbled back a few steps and took notice of the fourth presence.

Gray stood tall with his hands to his side with clenched fists. Lucy watched the commotion in intrigue and bewilderment.

The blue-haired woman narrowed her eyes at the blonde man. Her sapphire eyes glowed dangerously in the dark. Lucy cringed when she met those sharp sapphire eyes directed at her.

Questions replayed in her mind. She was totally perplexed. The blonde girl couldn't muster up her courage to bring her chin up again and experience the deadly glare of the woman.

"I see this is how it goes."

_That voice._

She jerked her head up instantly and met the intense gaze of the brunette's. The voice was unmistakable. She wasn't wrong. His voice was like a melody to her; how tantalizing and alluring he sounded. But when she heard the voice, she knew that how the charm was lacking in his voice. He sounded bitter and husky.

And the gentle gaze he gave her during their first encounter was nothing like the intense stare he was giving her right now.

Lucy also realized several things. It all came to her. The so called person who brutally and violently kissed her must have been the blonde who was standing in front of her right now.

His voice sounded the same hoarse and rough. He was wearing a thin layer of fabric and some khaki pants. His blonde hair was a mass of messy and pointy edges. But he was still handsome, the way the scar ran along his right eyebrow and the wonderful azure in his eyes.

But she knew that he was nothing compare to her dark knight. The raven-haired man stood tall beside the woman, his shoulders relaxed and he was nude top and was wearing some worn-out jeans. But on his back was no ordinary gun. It was a rifle.

Now she mentally cursed herself. _Dafuq was going on here right now?_

.

"I thought I gave you the shot." The raven man blurted out and Lucy looked at him questioningly.

.

"Just seize the girl, already." It was the woman who snapped. Lucy darted her eyes to the girl and took in her appearance.

She was gorgeous and absolutely stunning. The way she was dressed up in a clingy, flirty top with a skirt that completely exposed her thighs. Her blue bundle of curls fell down her shoulders like velvety waves reminiscence of the ocean currents. Lucy would look like a freak next to her in a over-sized jacket and a pair of leggings.

.

"I'll get you later, Gray." The blonde man spat and proceeded down the corridor rubbing his jaw. Lucy arched her eyebrow.

_Gray?_

Then the raven man walked towards him and seized her by the wrist. She shrieked in pain as he yanked her hand hard.

Maybe, she acted out of her instincts. Maybe, she had had enough.

She elbowed him in the guts, earning an unexpected groan from the latter.

She thought he would release his grasp on her or maybe even loosened his grasp but he gripped her even tighter and shoved her against the wall.

Lucy had had enough. She wasn't having luck with walls and men today. She had been violently treated, tossed around like a doll and even harassed.

The blonde grunted and tried to wiggle free from the man's grasp but at every attempt, she was only held harder and harder until she was locked. Locked in his mercy.

_Who were they? Why did they have guns and weapons with them?_

"Look at me, Lucy."

A whisper. She definitely heard a whisper. She glanced up, startled to meet the solemn expression of the man. She swore she wouldn't be moved but she hesitated.

They were pleading; his eyes were. It only added stardust to his looks. He was drop dead gorgeous. They were just several inches apart and their scents were intertwined with each other; her brain memorizing how his hair fell into his eyes, how his left forehead was scarred and how he smelt of mint and a faint men body odor.

"I'm sorry."

Then she was greeted by a sharp pain to her left arm. First there was the sharp intake and then, she felt drowsiness.

"Gray..."

Then she was welcomed by a blanket of boundless sleep.

.

.

* * *

The book left untouched on the seat fell down as there were some movements due to some disruptions of the plane system. The leather book fell down and its pages turned, revealing crumpled, ink-spilled and torn pages.

The book landed and a page was turned. At the bottom of the page, there were some lines scribbled.

_Mum, I believe there is no such thing as coincidence in this world but I think maybe there is for those who are fated to be. _

_Lucy Heartifillia_

* * *

__Kays. I'm done. Yayy. Okay, I'm such a loser. Ahaha. Thanks for reading this far and leave a comment :)

Sorry for the incredibly short chapterrr (。┰ω┰。)

Reviews are very much appreciated and I'll love you foreverrrr 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hii Hii! Good thing I make it in time. Peww. I've be updating like every weekend just to let you know. Haha. But since, I'm like having holidays, I might even update one chapter on Monday or Tuesday.

I'm very happy with your reviews :). Thanks everyonee!

Disclaimer: I don't own FT.

* * *

**_A flower that was supposed to bloom_**

Juvia watched as the blonde struggled to fight back the drowsiness enveloping her. Then she finally dropped like a limp fragile doll.

Juvia hated the blonde at first glance. She hated the way she could charm and hypnotize men with her wide hazel orbs. She hated the way men looked at her as if she was a piece of the most valuable treasures of the seven seas.

She hated how she could captivate _Gray'_s heart.

And last of all, she hated how Gray looked at her. Juvia watched with distaste as the blonde staggered and fell into Gray's open arm.

Just like _that._

Gray on the other hand, caught her as she fell into his arms like a fragile body of a doll and one mistake, he was afraid she would break.

Her head lolled to the side and Gray studied her features. Even her sleeping face has the most peaceful of all; her eyelashes were moist with tears and her lips slightly agape. The blond hair cascaded down her head like a waterfall, but was golden and sun-kissed.

It was angelic and Gray couldn't resist brushing away the strand of hair from her face.

Juvia watched with a scornful look as Gray loaded his embrace with the girl in a bridal style and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

The blue-nette so wanted to race towards Gray and ripped her into shreds.

Then never ever **appear **in front of her again.

"Get her out of my sight," she growled when Gray looked at her questioningly. With one understanding nod, the raven man walked away not even bothering to glance back.

Juvia wanted to scream out with frustration, her fingers curling up into a small fist.

She was the one to win Gray's heart not the fucking _blonde_.

She retreated back to her suite, anger evaporating from her. She needed some space and a little distraction maybe.

.

She turned the knob of her suite and entered, the cold swing of the air-conditioner gushed at her face and her blue strands of her curls were blown out of her face.

The room was spacious with a large mirror attached to the other end of the room. Cushions were laid out on the couches and there was a champagne bottle set on the table. The settings and accommodation were luxurious and expensive. She plopped down listlessly on the cushion and curled up.

_A flower that was supposed to bloom in the rain_

She spread out her legs and leaned back on the cushion. Velvety curls of blue hair cascaded down her shoulders and she held out her hand, hoping to grasp hope but instead, she grasped thin air; nothing.

She cried out frustrating, digging her eyes into the scalp of her head. What did the blonde have that she didn't? Why was Gray looking at her _like that_? Gray had thought no one saw it but it didn't go unnoticed by her.

It was a tender, love gaze as he gazed down at the blonde's face. His eyes softened and was that a smile starting at his lips? Juvia's stomach twisted in knots as she could feel it screaming in protest.

She picked up a stuffed cushion and hurled it to the other end of the room. She was frustrated and tired.

Unscrewing the tight cap of the champagne, she gurgled it down. Yes, she needed a distraction. Then, she dropped the bottle which shattered into a thousand pieces.

Yes, she would break the blonde. Crash her into tiny pieces.

Just like _that._

She laughed menacingly and whirled around.

.

.

.

In the other end of the room, she caught a glimpse of herself and gasped.

She had half expected a young girl with a big smile etched to her face and pretty sapphire eyes that wasn't supposed to look cunning but honest and innocent. But when she looked at her reflection, her face distorted into a grimace.

Her hair was now fixated into a bundle of blue curls that flowed down her shoulders to her waist and her sharp eyes were pampered with black liners and shadows. The thin layer of fabric clung to her top like a piece of cloth and she could see the revealing cleavage and her skirt that ended a few inches before her sensual areas.

Deeply and madly, she was rotten to the core.

.

Damn, she really needed a change of clothes and then, she made a last glance at her reflection. Then only did she realize that her cheeks were damp with tears and her eyeliner was smudged.

She yanked the top of her aggressively and stripped nude. There was a cubicle on the other end of the room, attaching a semi bath-room to the main suite. She walked towards it and entered the bathroom.

As its name complies, when she entered the bathroom, she couldn't be more satisfied. Although it was just a miniature bath room, it was large with a deluxe sauna.

The hot water would calm her like it had several times before. The steam wavered in the air, making her skin damp and moist. Dipping her feet into the hot water, she felt the feeling of ecstasy spreading towards her body like drowning a mug of hot chocolate down her aching throat warming her insides.

She eased into the tub slowly, feeling her worries dissolving away with the hot water. Petals were spread out in the water and there was a clinging lavender scent to the hot water. Her cheeks warmed up as the hot water mingled with her body and her soul.

Water was her kingdom and her element. And _lavender._

.

She remembered it clear like the clarity of the purest snow and like the crystal clean water at the exotic currents.

Lavender was Gray's scent. The lavender scent intertwined with the water. She and Gray were one.

She closed her eyes and let herself relax in the hot tub. Then she stepped into memory lane.

.

_Gray was there. He was always there. The gorgeous cerulean eyes that she spent nights dreaming off and his young and adventurous spirits that always drove her crazy to the verge of her mind never fail to arouse her._

_He was her first true love._

_When Juvia first met him, she immediately felt it. The swirling feeling in her chest and how his smile is enough to send her heart ricocheted into the sky like a boomerang._

_She was addicted and he was her love drug._

_They were together and they still dreamt of eternity but something changed._

_The flower that was supposed to bloom in the water got trampled in the mud._

_She knew it from the start and he was just pretending from the start._

_All along_

But then, something intercepted.

Now, they were trapped in a boundless contract with a gang that she would work for them with her life and until the very last of her days on Earth.

Gray was there beside her, soothing her fears and singing a lullaby in her ears.

"It will be alright."

They would survive in this world.

Then, something changed; Gray changed. He stopped providing warmth to her light and left her side. Juvia took drugs, went clubbing and slept with men.

Hard to admit but it was true, she had turned into a malevolent lascivious whore.

No one could refuse her voluptuous beauty and her body. Yes, sometimes, she was engaged in some kind of thirsty make-out sessions with Gray but they were never near from fulfilling her thirst.

Oh and the irony! And she still knew her erratic heart still beat for him.

She floated in her domain until she was truly calmed down and no more complications.

Getting out from the tub, she fished some pants and a turquoise turtle neck from her wardrobe.

In her mind, she pictured a single white dandelion. Its petals slowly being carried by the wind.

Slowly, and slowly,

the petals were dispersed into the air

the dandelion _withered._

A flower that was supposed to bloom.

_No one messes with the room woman._

* * *

Sorry if this was short! This was supposed to be Juvia's point of view :3.

Reviews are much appreciated :D Thank you for the follows and favourites, lovelies. :) xo


End file.
